I Just Want To Be With You
by Nopha Yeye'Clouds
Summary: Aku bukan vampire aku tak takut akan cahaya tapi penyakit ini yang membuatku takut cahaya. Penyakit terkutuk ini selalu memaksaku untuk selalu berada dalam rumah aku ingin pergi dari sini tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya aku sangat senang bahkan aku sangat bersemangat sekarang. Aku ingin kisahku akan sampai akhir yang bahagia./ KyuSung
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Just Want To Be With You

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast :Kim Yesung (17 tahun), Choi Kyuhyun (18 tahun), Kim Heechul (22 tahun), Kim Kibum (18 tahun), Choi Siwon (22 tahun), Kim Leeteuk (43 tahun), Kim KangIn (45 tahun)

Choi Minho (12 tahun), Kim Taemin (11 tahun)

Rating : T

Warning : Author meng-copy salah satu film tapi author lupa judulnya apa. Jadi kalau udah pernah nonton maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, tapi author bedain kok.

Summary : Aku bukan vampire aku tak takut akan cahaya tapi penyakit ini yang membuatku takut cahaya. Penyakit terkutuk ini selalu memaksaku untuk selalu berada dalam rumah aku ingin pergi dari sini tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya aku sangat senang bahkan aku sangat bersemangat sekarang. Aku ingin kisahku akan sampai akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Seorang namja manis bernama Yesung sedang memandang keluar jendela berwarna gelap walaupun diluar matahari sedang terik-teriknya menyinari dunia. Ya! Jendela itu dilapisi dengan pelindung khusus sinar UV yang disebut dengan Dermaguard, yaitu suatu bahan yang digunakan dalam galeri senilukis untuk melindungi karya-karya dari sinar matahari. Namja yang divonis menderita penyakit kulit Xeroderma Pigmentosum (XP) yaitu suatu kondisi genetik yang membuat kulitnya sulit sekali untuk sembuh dari efek sinar UV. Jika kulitnya terkena sinar matahari secara langsung dirinya akan mengalami luka bakar melepuh. Kini ia tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga dua kakak laki-laki dan satu adik. Hyung pertamanya adalah Kim Heechul dan hyung keduanya adalah Kibum dan adik satu-satunya adalah Taemin kedua orangnya adalah Kangin dan Leeteuk mereka sangat menyayangi Yesung sangat melebihi apapun. Mereka selalu menyemangati Yesung agar tak mudah menyerah mereka tahu jika Yesung sudah sangat capek dengan semua ini tapi apapun yang terjadi mereka akan selalu disamping Yesung.

.

.

.

Perlahan cairan bening turun dari kelopak mata indahnya, sudah sekian lama ia disini hanya ditemani keluarganya dan juga guru yang mengajar setiap hari dirumahnya, dia harus sekolah dirumahnya sendiri, ia tak boleh terkena sinar matahari itu sebabnya dia hanya melalukan aktufitas dirumah, dirumah dan dirumah tapi setelah matahari terbenam dia bisa berkeliarang bebas tanpa perlu takut akan penyakitnya. Ya! Malam hari terbebas dari sinar matahari.

"Yesungie, kenapa kau menangis hem?" tanya seorang memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Ki..bum hyu..ng, a..ku tak apa" ujarnya mengelap air matanya cepat ia tak ingin hyung nya mengetahui tangisan pedihnya itu.

"Hem, jangan menangis lagi aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Ayo kita kekamar" ujar Kibum langsung membopong Yesung masuk kekamarnya.

"Ya! Hyung aku bisa jalan sendiri" teriak Yesung tapi seperti biasa hanya kekehan dari Kibum yang terdengar.

"Salah siapa kau selalu menangis, setiap kau menangis kau akan kugendong" ujar Kibum dengan mengecup pipi chubi Yesung.

"Terserah hyung saja" ujar Yesung membuang muka, malas meladeni hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Ya Kibum hyung kenapa menggendong Yesung hyung hah? Aku tak terima. Yesung hyung kan milikku" teriak seorang anak kecil berumur 11 tahun.

"Taemin bisakah kau berhenti mengaku Yesung itu milikmu hah? Yesung juga milikku kau harus tahu itu" balas Kibum dengan menidurkan Yesung diranjangnya.

"Sudahlah kalian tak perlu bertengkar aku milik kalian semua. Aku sayang kalian semua tanpa terkecuali." Ujar Yesung menengahi perkelahian kecil antara Kibum dan Taemin. Ini baru Kibum dan Taemin tapi jika ditembah Heechul? Ck, mungkin akan sangat ramai seperti pasar yang akan membuat Leeteuk berteriak marah pada ketiga anaknya.

.

.

.

Kini seperti aktifitas anak seusianya Yesung tengah sekolah, walaupun sekolah dirumah, seorang guru muda mau mengajarinya dengan sabar dan juga telaten dia adalah Choi Siwon teman sebaya Heechul. Mereka selalu bersama tak seperti sekolah biasanya dalam mengajar Siwon juga disertai canda agar Yesung tidak merasa sendirian dalam belajar dan memudahkan Yesung untuk terbuka dan merasakan adanya teman.

Dalam benak Yesung merasakan adanya rasa ingin 'mencoba kehidupan luar' ya dia ingin seperti orang-orang pada umurnya diusianya yang kini sudah 17 tahun dia ingin menghadapi kehidupan luar.

"Hyung, aku ingin merasakan indahnya pantai.." ujar Yesung pada Kibum dan Heechul yang sedang menemaninya dikamarnya.

"Nanti malam saja bagaimana? Kau mau?" ajak Heechul dan mendapatkan senyuman tipis dari Kibum.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

"Ne, kau senang? Nanti aku ajak Minnie sekalian, pasti appa dan umma akan mengizinkannya" tanya Kibum dan mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari Yesung.

"Oke, nanti malam kita berangkat" teriak Heechul bersemangat dan langsung mendapatkan melukan dari Yesung.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba keluarga Kim telah bersiap-siap kepantai tempat yang Yesung inginkan, sayangnya kedua orang mereka tak bisa ikut karena ada acara undangan pernikahan dari rekan bisnis sang appa.

Diperjalanan mereka saling bercanda dengan Heechul yang mengendarai mobil. Perjalanan mereka cukup menempuh waktu 45 menit.

"Ya akhirnya kita sampai udaranya sangat sejuk" terak Yesung senang.

"Ya hyung sangat segar" teriak Taemin juga dengan memeluk hyung tercintanya itu.

"Sekarang kita makan ya? Hyung sudah membawa makanan dari umma tadi" ujar Heechul seraya mengambil makanan dari bagasi mobil bersama Kibum.

"Hyung bawa gitarku juga" teriak Yesung dari pantai.

"Ne..." balas Kibum dan Heechul serempak.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Yesung mulai bernyanyi dengan lincahnya dia juga bermain gitar.

.

.

.

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
Someone's watching over me

.

.

.

"Suaramu memang yang terbaik Yesung" ucap Heechul dengan memeluk Yesung.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ini sudah larut nanti umma akan marah" ucap Kibum dengan melihat jam tangannya.

"Ne, kau benar. Tapi dimana Taemin? Bukannya tadi dia disini?" tanya Heechul dengan melihat kesekelilingnya tapi tetap tidak menemukan adik bungsunya itu.

"Taemin kau dimana?" teriak Heechul, Kibum dan Yesung cemas tapi tak ada jawaban dari Taemin.

"Yesung kau disini saja ne? Kami akan segera kembali. Kau disini saja jangan kemana-mana" peringat Kibum sebelum pergi bersama Heechul mencar Taemin.

"Ya Tuhan semoga Taemin tidak apa-apa" ucap Yesung cemas.

Setengah jam berlalu

.

.

.

"Hikz.. kenapa mereka belum kembali, aku takut hikz..." tangis Yesung karena sudah tiga puluh menit saudara-saudaranya belum kembali juga.

"Hei kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seseorang menyentuh pundak Yesung dari belakang yang langsung membuat Yesung tersentak.

"A..kku menunggu h..yung da..n don..gsaeng..ku hikz.. mereka belum kembali... aku takut" ucap Yesung bergetar.

"Hai jangan menangis akan aku temani sampai mereka kembali. Kau tenang saja ne?" ucap namja tadi dengan tersenyum.

"N..e gomawo" ucapYesung dengan menghapus air matanya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya namja tadi dengan senyuman yang sama menawan.

"Namaku Yesung, kau?" jawab Yesung dan tanya Yesung pada namja tadi.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Kau sedang apa disini? Ini sudah malam." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9pm.

"Aku berlibur disini, aku bosan terus-menerus dirumah. Aku juga ingin pergi kesini setiap malam kalau aku bisa" jawab Yesung jujur, Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Bukannya kau bisa kesini pada siang hari? Kenapa harus malam?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ak...u/YESUNG" belum sempat Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebuah suara terdengar dan mengagetkan suara itu adalah suara kedua hyung Yesung.

"Hyung? Kau kemana saja? Mana Taemin?" tanya Yesung dengan cemas.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tak akan ulangi lagi. Aku tak akan pergi sesuka hatiku aku akan selalu minta izin padamu hyung. Kumohon jangan marah pada ku" ucap seorang anak kecil yang tak lain adalah Taemin.

"Maaf tadi taemin ikut denganku.." ucap seorang anak laki-laki satunya.

"Minho? Kenapa kau disini? Hyung kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk belajar? Kenapa kau malah ke pantai hah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit membentak.

"Heehe maaf Kyu hyung, gak lagi-lagi deh?" ujar Minho dengan tersenyum.

"Hem, baiklah jadi tadi kalian kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ke bukit itu, disana banyak kunang-kunang kan hyung? Jadinya aku kesana" ujar Minho jujur dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Taemin.

"Yesung hyung kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Taemin mendekat ke Yesung dan memegang tangan Yesung.

"Ne hyung tidak marah, tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini kau membuat hyung khawatir" terang Yesung dan memeluk Taemin.

"Kyuhyun hyung terimakasih sudah menemani ku" ujar Yesung tersenyum.

"Ne, sama-sama. Maafkan adikku juga karena telah membuat kalian repot.." ujar Kyuhyun minta maaf pada keluarga Kim karena Minho telah membawa Taemin pergi tadi.

"Ne tak apa-apa.." ujar Heechul. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sudah malam. Ayo .." ujarnya lagi dengan menggandeng tangan Yesung.

"Ne hyung.." jawab Yesung. Keluarga Kim pun pulang kerumahnya sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Minho juga kembali kerumahnya.

Author Pov End

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku dan adikku Minho pulang kerumah kami yang memang ta jauh dari pantai itu. Aku tinggal dengan Minho dan juga hyungku Choi Siwon dia yang bekerja keras memenuhi kebutuhan kami dari dulu hingga sekarang, memang setiap bulan orang tua kami selalu mengirimkan uang pada kami tapi entah mengapa Siwon hyung tak pernah memakainya, malah dia bekerja sangat keras.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ne, aku dikamar mandi.." teriaknya dari kamar mandi syukurlah dia sudah pulang biasanya dia akan pulang larut malam, kulihat Minho sudah menguap jadi kusuruh dia tidur terlebih dahulu.

"Minho, tidurlah ini sudah malam.." tegurku dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Minho. Dengan sedikit senggoyongan Minho berjalan kekamarnya, Aiiis anak itu.

" Mana Minho?" tanya Siwon hyung yang baru selesai mandi.

"Kusuruh tidur hyung dia terlihat capek" jawab ku dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Hyung kau tahu tidak aku tadi bertemu dengan namja manis sekali, untung tadi Minho menghilang kalau tidak pasti aku tidak akan bertemu namja manis itu... aiiish aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menerawang langit-langit rumah.

"Ya kalau Minho benar-benar menghilang bagaimana? Aiis kau ini" ujar Siwon dengan memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "Oya Kyu, besok hyung ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda, besok kau liburkan?" tanya Siwon dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Kyuhyun. "Hem, kau bisa menggantikan hyung bekerja dirumah teman hyung sebagai guru?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya.

"Kau tahu murid hyung yang tak bisa terkena sinar matahari? Kau pasti bisa mengajarnya dengan baik, dia murid yang cerdas dan IQ nya juga tinggi jadi tak ada masalah jika kau yang mengajarnya, bagaimana? Kau mau?"tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Ne, aku mau hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun menerima perintah Siwon.

"Terimakasih Kyu, sekarang kau tidurlah ini sudah malam" perintah Siwon yang langsung dituruti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba matahari telah menampakan sinarnya dengan terang Yesung sudah bangun dari tadi kebiasaannya bangun awal dari dulu sampai sekarang. Kibum, Taemin, Heechul dan appanya telah pergi tinggallah dirinya sendiri dengan sang umma.

"Sayang, kau sudah bersiap-siap? Gurumu sudah datang.." ucap Leeteuk dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung dengan seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ne Umma.." ujar Yesung dan langsung bergegas membukakan pintu untuk umma nya dan Kyuhyun. Jika belajar memang Yesung lebih memilih dikamarnya dari pada diruang yang sudah disiapkan Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Kyuhyun hyung?" ucap Yesung kaget sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ne Yesung.. aku yang akan menjadi gurumu sekarang menggantikan Siwon hyung, tak masalah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Ne tak apa, ayo masuk?" Yesung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk kekamar bernuansa biru dan banyak barang-barang berbentuk kura-kura disana.

"Kau menyukai kura-kura?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat isi kamar Yesung.

"Ne hyung, aku sangat menyukainya.." jawab Yesung dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan membawa kura-kura untukmu.." ucap Kyuhyun memberi janji pada Yesung.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yesung senang.

"Ne, apapun untukmu.." ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat pipi Yesung memerah, bahkan sangat merah.

Author Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Namja manis itu adalah murid Siwon hyung. Aku sangat beruntung, sangat semoga ini kesempatan yang bagus untukku mendekatinya, aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu Yesung. Tapi, dia memiliki penyakit itu, aku kasihan padanya seandainya dia tak memilki penyakit itu akan mengajaknya berkeliling taman tapi itu hanya 'seandainya' itu tak akan pernah terjadi aku tak ingin menyakitinya aku akan selalu menjaganya dimanapun. Aku akan meminta Siwon hyung untuk menggantikannya sebagai guru. Tak apa menjadi seorang guru untuk seorang Yesung, dia begitu manis.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Ini cerita KyuSung dari author semoga kalian suka ^_^ itu lagu author copy-paste lagu yang di film Raise Your Voice. Maaf kalau banyak Typo. Oya author mau tanya, siapa yang mau squel FF 'Siwon Kyuhyun Atau?' kalau mau entar author bikin squel.

Kalau suka Review yang banyak ne?*maksa*

Untuk KiSung dan ChulSung nya nunggu FF Dorm Dorm Dorm selesai dulu ya?

SUKA? REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Just Want To Be With You

Author : Nopha Yeye'Clouds (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Romantic, Brothership, Drama dll

Main Cast :Kim Yesung (17 tahun), Choi Kyuhyun (18 tahun), Kim Heechul (22 tahun), Kim Kibum (18 tahun), Choi Siwon (22 tahun), Kim Leeteuk (43 tahun), Kim KangIn (45 tahun)

Choi Minho (12 tahun), Kim Taemin (11 tahun)

Rating : T

Warning : Author meng-copy salah satu film tapi author lupa judulnya apa. Jadi kalau udah pernah nonton maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, tapi author bedain kok.

Summary : Aku bukan vampire aku tak takut akan cahaya tapi penyakit ini yang membuatku takut cahaya. Penyakit terkutuk ini selalu memaksaku untuk selalu berada dalam rumah aku ingin pergi dari sini tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya. Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya aku sangat senang bahkan aku sangat bersemangat sekarang. Aku ingin kisahku akan sampai akhir yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

_Sebelumnya_

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Namja manis itu adalah murid Siwon hyung. Aku sangat beruntung, sangat semoga ini kesempatan yang bagus untukku mendekatinya, aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu Yesung. Tapi, dia memiliki penyakit itu, aku kasihan padanya seandainya dia tak memilki penyakit itu akan mengajaknya berkeliling taman tapi itu hanya 'seandainya' itu tak akan pernah terjadi aku tak ingin menyakitinya aku akan selalu menjaganya dimanapun. Aku akan meminta Siwon hyung untuk menggantikannya sebagai guru. Tak apa menjadi seorang guru untuk seorang Yesung, dia begitu manis.

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

Hari ini dan seterusnya Kyuhyun akan selalu menjadi guru pembimbing Yesung, Siwon sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan paksaan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Kyuhyun datang kerumah Yesung seperti apa janjinya dia membawakan kura-kura yang sangat lucu yang pasti membuat Yesung senang.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka kura-kuranya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku suka hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainyaini hewan terimut yang pernah aku punya.." ujar Yesung dengan ekspresi berbinar.

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku masih imutan kau dari pada kura-kura itu Yesung" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat pipi Yesung memanas. "Kau itu sangat-sangat imut Yesung" tambah Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Jangan begitu hyung aku jadi malu" ujarnya malu-malu.

"Tap.." ujar Kyuhyun terpotong.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu kamar Yesung, dengan sigap Yesung langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Appa, Umma, Heechul, Kibum dan Taemin sudah rapih.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kami mau kerumah Jaejoong dan Yunho, kau tinggal disini tak apakan Sungie?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan pelan.

"Ne umma tak apa, lagipula ada Kyuhyun hyung yang menemaniku" ujar Yesung, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang.

"Kyu aku titip adikku padamu ne? awas kalau aku pulang ada yang lecet dengan adikku ini kau pasti orang pertama yang ku cari.." ujar Kibum berlebihan.

"Ne, Kibum aku akan menjaga adikmu, kau tenang saja.." jawab Kyuhyun, mereka memang sudah akrab.

"Sungie hyung pergi dulu ne? jaga diri baik-baik aku sayang padamu" ujar Heechul dengan memeluk Yesung dan juga mengecup keningnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu hyung? Kau berbicara seolah-olah tak kembali untuk menjagaku.." ujar Yesung bingung.

"Entahlah, tapi kau harus janji kau harus jaga diri dengan baik, oya Kyu aku titip adikku selama aku tak ada.." ujar Heechul.

"Ne hyung kau tenang saja.." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Emm baiklah kami pergi dulu yah, hati-hati Sungie.." ujar semuanya bebarengan.

"Sungie hyung aku sayang sekali padamu.." ujar Taemin dengan memeluk dan mencium pipi kening dan bibir Yesung.

"Ne, hyung juga sayang padamu Minnie.." jawab Yesung dengan mengecup pipi Taemin.

"Sekarang kami pergi, bye.." ujar semuanya, Yesung mengantar mereka hanya sampai pintu tak lebih. Hey! Dia harus terhindar dari Sinar matahari jangan lupakan itu.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang asyik belajar terkadang Kyuhyun membuat luconan yang membuat Yesung tertawa dan terkadang pula Kyuhyun menggoda Yesung yang membuat pipi Yesung memanas.

"Hyung perasaanku tak enak.." ujar Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Kau tak enak badan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi perasaanku tak enak sekali hyung" ujar Yesung lagi dengan bergemetar.

_Jeormeun naren jeormeumeul moreugo  
Saranghal ttaen sarangi boiji anhanne__Hajiman ije dwidoraboni  
Urin jeormgo seoro sarangeul haetguna_

Suara Hp Yesung terdengar, dengan terburu-buru Yesung mengangkatnya. Tak berapa lama Yesungpun menangis histeris langsung Kyuhyun menyambar Hp Yesung sama halnya dia juga kaget. Keluarga Yesung mengalami kecelakaan, Appa dan Ummanya tak dapat diselamatkan, Heechul koma sedangkan Kibum dan Taemin belum sadar walaupun luka mereka tak seserius Heechul.

Yesung langsung lari keluar dan meminta Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit tersebut, beruntung hari ini sudah malam.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks appa, umma bangun jangan tinggalkan aku, umma bangun hiks.." isak Yesung. Ya mereka sudah berada di Rumah Sakit. Yesung menangis histeris ketika melihat jenazah kedua orangtua yang sangat ia kasihi.

"Yesung uljima.. kumohon jangan menangis aku mohon.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Hyung mereka meninggalkan hiks.. ku" ujarnya parau dan brukk, Yesung pingsan untung Kyuhyun dibelakangnya persis kalau tidak pasti Yesung sudah terjatuh.

"Suster tolong aku.." teriak Kyuhyun panic. 'Ya Tuhan kenapa harus terjadi seperti ini' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya, bayangan-bayangan samar terlintas dalam pikirannya, tak berfikir lama ia langsung berlari menuju ruang rawat sang hyung yang sedang koma.

"Hyung bangun hiks, umma dan appa sudah meninggalkanku jadi kumohon bukalah matamu hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon hiks.." isak Yesung dengan keras.

"Sungie kumohon jangan begini.." ujar Kyuhyun parau.

"Aku ingin melihat Kibum hyung dan Taemin" ujar Yesung tiba-tiba, anggukan singkat Kyuhyun terlihat dan langsung menuntun Yesung keruang rawat Kibum dan Taemin.

"Kibum hyung, Taemin buka mata kalian hiks.." ujar Yesung lagi, masih dengan menangis.

"Engggg…" lengkungan Kibum terdengar.

"Bummie hyung.." ujar Yesung senang. "Bummie hyung kau tak apa?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Yesung, aku tak apa tapi kakiku tak bisa digerakan bagaimana ini?" ujar Kibum panic.

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku hyung.." ujar Yesung panic. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Akan ku panggilkan dokter" ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

"Hikz..hikkz hyung.. appa hikz dan umma meninggal.." ujar Yesung diiringi tangisan.

"Apa? Me..ninggal? jangan bercanda Kim Yesung! Jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu" ujar Kibum membentak. Sungguh ini baru pertama Kibum membentak Yesung.

"Hyung aku tak bohong hikzz.." ujar Yesung menangis.

"Bagaimana keadaan Heechul hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"Heechul hyung dia.. dia koma.." jawab Yesung, sungguh ia sangat tak menyukai keadaan seperti ini.

"Yesung pulanglah sekarang, ini hampir pagi, cepat pulang.." ujar Kibum lemah.

"Tap.." ucapan Yesung terpotong karena dokter dan Kyuhyun masuk keruang rawat Kibum dan Taemin, Ya mereka memang satu ruangan.

"Kyuhyun tolong antar Yesung pulang, dan tolong jaga dia selama aku tak ada.." ujar Kibum yang di 'iya' kan Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kibum, cepat sembuh ya!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung, Minnie belum bangun.." ujar Yesung memaksa untuk tinggal.

"Pikirkan kesehatanmu Yesung, aku tak ingin kau sakit.." ujar Kibum tegas, tak ingin ada perlawanan dari Yesung.

"Tapi.."

"Jangan membantah, hyung mohon.." ujar Kibum dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

"Ne hyung, aku sayang padamu" Yesung akhirnya menurut pada Kibum, dengan lama Yesung memeluk Kibum.

"Aku juga sangat sayang padamu, jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung akan segera pulang" ujar Kibum dengan mencium kening Yesung.

.

.

.

.

__TBC

Ada yang inget gak sama ff ini?

Mau dilanjut apa gak? Aku bingungsoalnya tugas banyak banget..

Mian kalo lama,,, maaf juga kalo pendek

Review ?


End file.
